Unlikely of Pairs
by illusion4242564
Summary: Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis were mortal enemies or immortal enemies but are they really? What happens if they fell in love? How would their Masters react (yaoi warnings don't like then don't read)
1. Chapter 1

"Time to wake up bocchan, the paperwork isn't going to finish itself," the Phantomhive butler known as Sebastian Michaelis said as he pulled open the curtains making rays of sunlight shine down on to Lord Ciel's eyes, which Ciel groaned not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed.

"Five more minutes Sebastian," Ciel said as he push his face into the pillow which earned a sigh from Sebastian

"I'm sorry young master but I already let you sleep in long enough you do have a somewhat busy schedule" Sebastian said as he got clothes out for ciel to wear for the day.

"Fine, what's for breakfast " Ciel asked as he sat up in bed and removed the warm blankets off of his body and started to rub his eyes as sebastian got him ready for the day.

"Today for breakfast is a soufflé topped with whipped cream and fresh berries and as a side and earl grey tea," Sebastian explained as he put the final touches on the earls outfit.

"And schedule for today" Ciel asked

"After breakfast is finished you have nothing schedule until you have dance lesson with at 10:30 to 11:10 then from 11:15 to 11:30 you have violin practice with then from 11:32 you have nothing scheduled for the rest of the day" Sebastian said as ciel and sebastian made their way out of the room and to the dining room.

~time skip~

The earl was working on tiresome paperwork for his company when there was a familiar knock on the door.

"Come in" Ciel said not looking up from his paperwork as the door open to reveal his butler.

"Milord you got a letter in the mail" Sebastian said held out the letter for ciel to take.

"I wonder what she wants now" Ciel said as he looked up to see the letter to notice that it held the Queen's seal then took it out of sebastian hand and open open it which the letter says

Dear Ciel Phantomhive,

My dearest guard dog. My people are in danger once more. I was hoping if you could come to London and find and stop whoever is killing my people. I am going to pair you up with my Spider, I hope you and him can help us.

From,

Queen Victoria

Ciel had to reread the letter three times to make sure what he was reading was correct. Thought rushed through the young earl's mind trying to come to a conclusion how this was possible while the earl was in deep thought Sebastian had notice the facial expression on his master as he read the letter.

"Something wrong milord" Sebastian asked which brought the earl out of his thoughts and brought his eye off of the letter to look at his butler and said

 _"That bloody brat is alive"_


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"3rd Person's P.O.V: Trancy Manor/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Your Highness, It's Time to wake up," The Trancy Butler known as Claude Faustus said as he poured tea in a porcelain white and gold cup. Alois groggily go up and stretched. Claude set the teacup down on the nightstand for Alois to drink while he got his then came back with Alois daily wear as he finished his tea. Claude took off Alois's nightgown and slid on his white shirt. When Claude was at the last button Alois unbuttoned two of the buttons on his shirt. Making Claude look up at Alois, hiding his annoyance in his eyes./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Am I annoying you Claude?" Alois asked teasingly. Claude simply pushed up his glasses and re buttoned his shirt./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "No your highness," Claude answered. Much to Alois's displeasure. Once Claude was done dressing Alois he stood up./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Your Highness, You have some paper work to do, and a guest coming over." Claude explained Alois's schedule. Alois groaned at hearing paperwork, but got interested on the guest part./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Oh? Who's my guest?" Alois asked./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Your relative, Sir Arnold Trancy." Claude answered. Alois sighed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "I guess we have to remodel the house again." Alois groaned. Claude nodded./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" ~~~~Timeskip~~~~/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Alois was now in his office doodling on a document he just sighed. Claude then came in with a letter./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Your Highness, You had just received a letter from The queen." Claude said laying the letter in front of him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Ooh~ What does she want us to do this time?" Alois asked opened the letter./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" em Dear Alois Trancy,/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em My dear spider, My people are dying again and I need you to work with my guard dog, Ciel Phantomhive. please consider it done?/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"em from,/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"em style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;" Queen /emspan style="color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 15.12px;"emVictoria/em/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Alois grinned. "It seems that the Queen needs our help and guess who we have to work with?" Alois asked claude./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "Who your highness?" Claude asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" "The guard dog. Ciel Phantomhive~"/span/p 


	3. Author's note

Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever my life has been really busy from finishing my senior year of high school at a new school then graduation, skip a couple months later I was taking classes at a public college. Recently like the start of January my step dad kick my mom, sisters and I out of our house and filed for divorce paper in which caused us to move in with my aunt which she has a family of six then add my family of four which equals ten people in a four bedroom and one bath house ... it was not fun.. now into march we are a couple weeks in to a new place of our own and we have mostly settled in, seeing that I'm finally relax my writing mojo is coming back. I'm not sure when exactly that I am going to update this story because, I need to write the next chapter and then work on writing more chapters before I upload anymore chapters. Thank you guys for reading my story  
~ illusion


End file.
